


My Hero

by lantia4ever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr: imaginetonyandbucky, anonymous, blushing Tony, eventually blushing Bucky, plums are important, prompts, shameless fluff, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever
Summary: When Bucky's morning shopping collides with one of the Avengers' emergency calls, he is 'rescued' by Iron Man and can't help but borderline flirt with the man in the midst of the fight. After joining the Avengers, he keeps on calling Tony "my hero", because the engineer's blush is too cute for Bucky to resist.Naturally, Tony misunderstands the whole situation.During his time on the run, Bucky accidentally got caught up in a crisis where the Avengers got called in and was rescued by Iron Man, who thought he was just a random (albeit cute) civilian. Bucky doesn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't really in danger, being a super soldier and all. Besides, it felt nice to be rescued and cared for (especially when his rescuer was admittedly kind of hot). Later when he joins the team he constantly refers to Tony as his hero just to make him blush. - Prompt by Anonymous





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy, adorkable piece for Anon's prompt for ITAB ^^
> 
> Enjoy <3

_**oooBUCKYooo** _

 

“Sorry, dear, no plums. They’re a bit out of season,” the elder lady says, clearly too polite to immediately tell me I’m stupid.

Not only are plums out of season, but only an idiot or brainwashed, former HYDRA assassin from the 40’s could ask for plums on an early spring farmer’s market. In Canada.

Ontario goddamn _Canada_!

Why did I move here again? Oh…because HYDRA was hot on my tail in Czechia, Steve and his pal almost got me in Peru and I’m not even going to comment on what happened in Malaysia. So I thought Canada would be a perfect hideout for a moment. Too cold and too close to the US for my liking – something HYDRA would think as well. No HYDRA spotted for a month proves my theory correct.

No HYDRA but also no plums. What a terrible trade-off.

“I have some splendid, delicious apples though!”

“Thank you, I’ll have a pound or two,” I cave in underneath her bargaining skills and end up with a bag full of admittedly nice, golden apples. They’ll have to do. I’m moving back to Europe after I overstay my welcome here, that’s for sure.

“Is that a bird?” the elder asks, frowning at the sky.

I glance around my shoulder to see what she’s looking at and _that_ is not a bird! I grab my apples and the granny and jump out of the way of what looks like some kinda falling space debris.

Are the Russians decommissioning more space stuff?

Seconds later, the granny’s stall is blasted off by the impact, the fruits and veggies flying everywhere.

I half-carry her to the nearest store, kick open the door and push her in there. “Go inside!”

The square is suddenly in complete chaos, everyone’s running around, screaming, tripping over each other. It’s just a falling debris people, calm the fu –

Why is the debris moving?!

“Ow! You did that on purpose didn’t you, J?! Nah uh! Don’t even, you little…just wait till I get back!” the not-debris rants, limbs struggling to untangle from the crash-landed mess.

Sound of very distinct, clear buzz of engines roars through the air and in a speedy landing maneuver, a compact flying craft I recognize only too well touches the ground at the farthest side of the large square.

Great. Whenever I dodge HYDRA I end up with the Avengers. Can’t a guy get a month just to himself?! Hell, a week at least!

“Watch out!”

I was being metaphorical about the whole dodging business, but leave it to that flying piece of junk that destroyed poor granny’s stall to smash into me full force, sending us flying sideways.

Red, gold, flying and metal – I don’t need the Winter Soldier’s restless presence at the back of my mind to tell me who just almost knocked the lights outta me.

_Tony Stark. The Iron Man. Threat level: High. Capture or kill._

HYDRA’s little memo needs to be updated. Threat level high?! Romanov is a high level threat, Captain America is a high level threat…Iron Man is a damn menace, ultra hazard to one’s life and market stalls!

The dust clears after our unceremonious landing and I’m left staring into wild hazel eyes of my would-be savior. Okay, so maybe he did save me, seeing that the spot on the pavement I’ve been standing on two seconds ago is now a big smoking hole in the pavement. But that doesn’t change the fact that his one thousand pounds worth of metal is now squishing me to death…if I was just a random pedestrian and not a supersoldier, I’d be flat as a pancake by now.

Those expressive eyes widen slightly and is that a blush right there?! “Sorry!” he blurts out, rolling off to finally let me breathe. “You okay?” he kneels next to me, metal fingers resting against my chest in a subtle gesture to keep me laying down.

I almost wanna roll my eyes and tell him I’m the Winter goddamn Soldier, I most definitely didn’t need saving and he doesn’t have to worry about me in the least!

Thing is, I am not the Winter Soldier. I am Bucky Barnes and Bucky Barnes likes what he’s seeing right now very, very much. Talkin’ in third person too…great. HYDRA’s memo really is useless; it completely forgot to mention how handsome Tony Stark is. Especially up close. Should have been listed in the threat level, to be honest. Damn HYDRA…

Stark frowns and snaps his fingers in front of me. “Hey gorgeous, you still with me or what? Are you hurt? Can you get up? D’you need a hand?”

“If it’s your hand in marriage then yes, I need one,” I say before my brain can register the words.

A startled chuckle escapes his lips – _stop thinkin’ about his lips, Bucky!_ – and the blush intensifies. “You hit your head there, didn’t ya? Anyway, I gotta go. Have a date with funky alien projectile bugs.”

“I’ll fight them for you.”

“Why thank you, but how about I do the fighting and you do the staying low and safe, hm?” he suggests, getting up.

“My hero,” I smirk up at him, starting to enjoy his flustered reaction.

“Stop flirting with civilians and start blasting these things off!” some bow and arrow weirdo shouts from the top of a nearby statue causing Stark to roll his eyes.

“On it, Katniss! JARVIS! Where’s my helmet!” he yells and with a wink he disappears back into the fray.

I jump back to my feet and scatter out of the square that has now become a battlefield. Not that I’d be threatened by…real funky alien projectile bugs. I could easily introduce them to my metal fist, but that would without a doubt not go unnoticed by the Avengers. I couldn’t dodge Iron Man but I’d rather not come face to face with any more Avengers, especially those that could recognize me.

I watch the fight from a safe distance, gaze lingering more and more on the red and gold flying suit of armor. A strange…fluffy feeling settles in my stomach, making the Winter Soldier all uncomfortable and growly and I honestly couldn’t care less. For a fleeting moment there, I finally felt like Bucky Barnes. Not something in between or forgotten, incomplete.

One hundred percent Bucky.

That’s part of what I’ve been looking for these past few months on the run. Myself. Of course fate has a sense of humor and would throw exactly that right in my face…or rather it threw Tony Stark in my face and the rest just suddenly clicked into place.

Time to go back to Europe. And then…who knows.

 

_**oooTONYooo** _

 

Son of a bitch. Son of a…okay, it’s probably my fault that I haven’t studied the Winter Soldier files thoroughly enough and so wouldn’t be able to recognize Bucky Barnes even if I crashed right into him.

Because that’s exactly what happened! I crashed right into him and did not recognize him. Smashed riiiiiiight into the Winter Soldier, thinking I was saving him. _Me_. _Saving_ the Winter Soldier. From some nasty alien critters he could probably squish with his pinky.

Nope, it was worse than that. I thought I just saved a random…cute…civilian. _Cute_!

I thought the Winter Soldier was _cute_! Steve’s best goddamn friend Bucky Barnes!

Who turned up at the Tower a couple of days ago, after almost a year on the run. And few months after our little impromptu meet & greet in Canada. The hell was he doing in Canada?!

Not that it matters. What matters is the fact that the former HYDRA assassin, who strikes fear even in Natasha ninja Romanov when it comes to it, waltzed into the Tower after being cleared by SHIELD, his trusty best pal Steve right next to him and once he greeted all the other Avengers and turned to me, that little bastard grinned like a madman and said:

“Oh hey, it’s my hero from Ontario! Hi there.”

He even made it rhyme…I was done! _So_ done, I was…blushing like an idiot. Tony Stark, blushing like an idiot in front of everyone. And the man who caused it seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

Damn him!

If only it were just that one time but oh nooooo. Ever since then, he obviously made it his personal mission to throw that Canadian incident at me every chance he got.

_“Ah! Thanks for brewing the coffee, it’s amazing! Still a hero, even this early in the morning.”_

_“That’s it? The joint’s been drivin’ me nuts for days and you just smack it with a screwdriver a couple times and it’s as good as new? You’re my hero.”_

_“I’m just saying, for the record, JARVIS is a godsend! I’d be so lost without him. Guess the kudos goes to the superhero that created him. Super in every way and a hero through and through.”_

Every. Chance. He. Got.

And he got me blushing like a crazy teenager _every time_.

 _My hero_.

He keeps calling me that like I am some kinda savior of his sent from the God above! From what I remember, one of those damn bugs slammed into me mid-air and I plummeted down like a comet…that’s hardly a divine intervention.

And I doubt he even needed saving! I watched him train with Rogers yesterday, he does _not_ need saving, alright?

So here I am, sipping on my morning coffee, wondering how this is my life now. Can’t even go one day without him…without him… _flirting with me_? Is that what he’s doing? Why would he be doing that? With _me_? He’s the one that can make Thor and his biceps run for his money. And me? I’m…not thirty anymore. Barely funny, barely…desirable. He’s probably just making fun of me and here I am, the fool who’d think he’s actually interested in -

“Can ya open the fridge for me?”

“Hm,” I hum, automatically opening the fridge doors without looking at the newcomer.

Yeah. He’s making fun of me, that must be it. I know Steve never really got over his dislike for me but at least he’s not being cruel about it. Bucky’s fucking savage about it!

“Thanks…my hero,” the person currently stuffing the fridge with vegetables whispers and I almost spit the coffee right there and then.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you two! Get a room already or somethin’,” Clint complains, shoving two more bags into Bucky’s arms to unload into the fridge.

“Since when is anyone around here going grocery shopping? That’s what deliveries are for!” I stare at the bags, not meeting their eyes because of _course_ I’m blushing _again_!

“Shopping’s relaxin’, I love it! The local market’s the best. They’ve got plums,” he adds with a small smile.

“Of course they’ve got plums, what do you mean? They’ve got everything! Welcome to the 21st century, Brooklyn boy.”

“Lovin’ the 21st century. So many…wonders around here these days.”

“Oooookay, that’s it!” I push the fridge close, making the supersoldier jump away. “You, out!” I wave at Clint, who lingers curiously on the spot. “Out, now, Birdbrain!”

“Fine! Jeez, I’m going,” he mumbles and vanishes out of the kitchen.

“And you!” I point my finger at the startled man. “Are you done making fun of me?”

His upward quirk of lips fades at that. “What? Wait, I’m…how am I making fun of you?”

“You serious?! What, with all the ‘Oh Tony, you’re my hero! My savior!’ stuff?! How am I supposed to understand that other than you making fun of me, hm?”

He widens his eyes, putting the bags down on the floor. “You think that I’m making fun of you…whenever I call you that?” he asks and actually looks horrified, which in turn makes _me_ horrified.

Oh oh. Did I screw up again? My brain to mouth filter, I swear to God…

“Yeah…? Yes. Aren’t you? Because then I’m at a loss as to why would you call…uh…,” I stutter, eying him suspiciously as he walks closer, that small smile returning. “Me…uh…call me that. Why would you call me that,” I clear my throat.

“Why would I?” he chuckles. “Here I thought I was being so obvious and cheesy and…old-fashioned. Steve actually said I was being – and I quote – fucking stupid. Yes, he said that.”

“Obvious…stupid…what?” I blink in confusion.

“Obviously, stupidly in love,” he shrugs and looks away. “You look so cute and…oblivious whenever I bring up Canada and…the whole ‘my hero’ thing. The blush looks good on ya so I figured I wouldn’t stop, just so that I could see it over and over again.” His smile drops again and suddenly he’s the shy one in the room. “If it’s bothering you I’m just gonna - ”

I’m a genius… or so I thought, until I’ve apparently completely missed the fact that yes, Bucky Barnes _was_ _flirting with me_ this whole time! Some genius I am…well, there’s still hope for me yet.

So I kiss the man mid-sentence, putting a stop to any more blasphemous words coming out of this gorgeous mouth.

“Not bothering me. At. All,” I whisper against his lips.

“Yeah I uh…kinda got that from the…the kiss,” he whispers back. “So…do I still get to call you my hero whenever I want to?”

“Depends…do I get to kiss you whenever I want to?”

“I sure hope you will,” he smirks, but it lacks his usual confidence. It’s shy and oh…why hello there.

Turns out I’m not the only one looking cute while blushing. Gonna have to do this a lot more often then, too…for science.


End file.
